maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddle Day (transcript)
"Riddle Day" is the twenty-sixth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description During speech therapy one Monday, the class have a riddle day where a person reads out their riddle while the other has to guess. Maraya is having trouble thinking of one, so she gets help from Ms. Carolyn to think of one for next Monday. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then zooms into it where they have speech therapy) Ms. Smith: Okay, everyone. Today we're going to have a riddle day. Class (not seen): Ooh! Ms. Smith: Make sure you think of a good riddle so everyone else can try to guess. Class (not seen): Okay! (The camera pans to the entire class writing down their riddles and when it points at Maraya, she is thinking) Maraya (in her own head): Hmm, I can't think of any good riddles to put down. Maybe I should think harder. (A clock appears in the middle of the screen until the scene changes to where it is five minutes later) Ms. Smith (not seen): Okay, it's time to share our riddles. Maraya (in her own head): Oh, no, I don't have a riddle written. What will I do? (Camera points at Novalee while she is reading her riddle) Novalee: I am a fruit that's yellow on the outside, white on the inside, and you can peel it. What am I? Ashley: A banana. Ms. Smith (not seen): Good job, Ashley. (She stands up and walks to the front to read her riddle) Ashley: I am an animal that has four legs, a tail, and goes "hee-haw, hee-haw." What am I? Carmen (raises hand): I know, are you a donkey? Ashley (not seen): Yes. (Carmen walks to the front next to read hers) Carmen: I am an object that can be on the wall. They can also be handheld. I have three hands and one face and I tell time. What am I? Maraya (in her own head): If I guess Carmen's riddle right, then I go next, and I don't even have anything written down for it. Nicki (raises hand): A clock. Carmen (not seen): Correct. (Nicki stands up and walks up front next) Nicki: I am an object that looks like a stick. When I'm lit, I have wax on me and you can also use me to see in the dark. What am I? (The camera points at Erin while she is thinking) Erin: A lighting stick? Nicki (not seen): No. (she is seen again) The correct answer is a candle, but that was a good guess. (She walks back to her seat while Erin walks up to the front to read the riddle) Erin:I am a place that people go to wash their cars nice and clean for the ride. What am I? (The camera points at Miranda who is writing down her answer for Erin's riddle) Erin (not seen): Yes, Miranda, it is a car wash. Now, it's your turn to go. (She grabs her riddle and stands up so she can show Ms. Smith) Ms. Smith: Okay, Miranda, let's read your riddle. (reading) I am a disc that belongs in a case and people play me with a game controller. What am I? (stops reading) Can anyone guess the answer for Miranda's riddle? Others: Video games. Ms. Smith: Uh, yes, that is correct. Now, who do we have left? Ah, Maraya, it's your turn to go. Come up and tell everyone your riddle. (After Maraya walks to the front, she looks at the camera instead. It points at the others and then points back at her) Maraya: Um, I'm afraid to say this, but I'm sorry, everyone. I don't have a riddle to tell. Others (sad): Aw... Ms. Smith: Maraya, why don't you have a riddle to tell? Maraya: Because riddles are too hard to think of, and as you know now, I can't think of any. Ms. Smith: Well, next time, try to think of a really good riddle by next Monday. The others want to hear it and try to guess what you are. Maraya: Okay, I'll try. Ms. Smith: Great. And everyone, your speech therapy is over for today, so I'll see you next Monday for another riddle day. Goodbye. (She walks away) All: Bye, Ms. Smith! (Door shuts) Maraya: (sighs) (Scene changes again to where Maraya is on the bus) Maraya: (sighs) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya, what's the matter? Maraya: Today, my class had a riddle day in speech therapy, where someone tells everyone their riddle while someone else guesses, but for me, I couldn't think of one. (scene zooms out) Ms. Carolyn, can you help me think of a riddle I can tell the class next Monday? Ms. Carolyn: Sure I can. (thinking) Hmm... (She thinks for a second and gets an idea) Ms. Carolyn: I know, how about this one? What's a fruit that's yellow on the outside, white on the inside, and you can peel it? Maraya (sighs): A banana. Ms. Carolyn: Um, yes, that's actually right. Maraya: Novalee already took that one. Ms. Carolyn: Oh. Well, how about this one? What's an animal that has four legs, a tail, and goes "hee-haw, hee-haw"? Maraya: A donkey. (sighs) Ashley already has that one. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, well, there's got to be one riddle that's not taken, and I think it can be this one. What has three hands and one face? Maraya: A clock. Ms. Carolyn: Gee, you're really good at guessing riddles, Maraya. Maraya: I know, and plus, you just thought of Carmen's riddle. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, did I? Maraya: Yes! Ms. Carolyn: Well, I'm sure there has to be one riddle you can share somewhere. (Ms. Carolyn starts thinking again) Ms. Carolyn: I know what your riddle can be. Maraya (not seen): Really? Tell me. Ms. Carolyn: I'm not telling you. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, how could you? That is very mean. Ms. Carolyn: Sorry, but I know what it could be. It could be something you like. Maraya: But there are a lot of things I like, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: That's true. By the way, tell me something you really like. Maraya: Um, you! Ms. Carolyn (laughing): Good try, but let's get more specific. What am I driving that you like? Maraya: Mmm, a school bus! Ms. Carolyn: Yes! Very good, Maraya. And I got a very good riddle for you to share to the class. What's big and yellow, has flashing lights, and takes kids to school? Maraya: A school bus! Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Maraya, it is a school bus, indeed. Maraya: Yeah! Ms. Carolyn: And, Maraya, now that I told you what your riddle could be, I want you to write it down so you won't forget. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (smiles) (Scene changes once again to where Maraya is in her bedroom, writing down her riddle) Maraya: There, my riddle is written. Now, all I have to do is to wait for next Monday. (While she is thinking, a calendar comes up in the middle of the screen and when it gets to Monday, it changes to where Maraya is in the classroom for speech therapy) Ms. Smith (not seen): Okay, everyone, today we're going to do the same thing as we did last Monday, which is writing down a riddle and telling it to the class. Others (not seen): Yay! (Ms. Smith walks up to Maraya) Ms. Smith: Maraya, I hope you can think of a good riddle today. Maraya: Yes, I can, Ms. Smith. (she does a trick with her pencil) Plus, I already got one. Ms. Smith: Good, then write it down. (When she walks away, Maraya starts writing down her riddle. The scene changes again to where everyone is done writing down their riddles) Ms. Smith: Okay, everyone, guess what time it is? It's time to share your riddles! All (not seen): Yay! Ms. Smith: Novalee, you go first and tell everyone your new riddle. (Chair pushes on floor) (Scene zooms in a little when Novalee gets to the front) Novalee: I am an animal that's furry, has a tail, and goes "ooh ooh, ahh ah". What am I? (Ashley raises her hand) Ms. Smith (not seen): Ashley. Ashley: A monkey. Ms. Smith (not seen): That is correct, Ashley. Now you may go share your riddle next. (Ashley gets up to walk to the front) Ashley: I am a vehicle that's long and black and I take movie starts in it. What am I? Carmen (raises hand): I know, you're a limo. Ashley: Yes. (Carmen goes to share her riddle next) Carmen: I am a place that is big and tall, comes from fairytale, and Kings, queens, princesses and princes live there. What am I? (Camera points at Nicki who is raising her hand) Nicki: A castle. Carmen (not seen): That's right, Nicki. (Nicki goes up next) Nicki: I am an object that is light. You can tickle people with it and throw it in the air. What am I? Erin (thinking): Um, a feather? Nicki (not seen): Yes, Erin, that's correct. (Erin gets up from her chair to walk to the front and share her riddle) Erin: I am an animal that is little and green, hop from place to place, and goes "ribbit, ribbit". What am I? (Camera points at Miranda who writes down her answer and shows it to Erin) Erin (not seen): Yes, Miranda, it's a frog. Now, it's your turn. (Miranda gets up to share her riddle) Ms. Smith: Here, Miranda, I'll help you read your riddle. (reading) "I am a person who helps the doctor take care of patients every day. What am I?" (stops reading) Okay, does anyone know the answer to Miranda's riddle? Others: A nurse. Ms. Smith: Yes. Very good, students. Now, last but not least, we have Maraya. Maraya, come on up and tell everyone your riddle. (Maraya gets up from her chair to grab her riddle and walk to the front) Maraya (in her own head): Here I go. (Scene zooms out) Maraya (clears throat): I am a vehicle that is big and yellow, has flashing lights, and takes kids to school. What am I? Ms. Smith: All right, can anyone guess what the answer is to Maraya's riddle? (Ashley raises her hand first) Ms. Smith (not seen): Ashley? Ashley: A limo? All (not seen): Ashley... Maraya: You're always talking about limos, Ashley. Ashley: But I like limos. Ms. Smith: That was a good guess, but that's not correct. Maraya said that it is yellow. Now, does anyone have a different guess for Maraya's riddle? (Erin raises her hand next) Ms. Smith (not seen): Yes, Erin? Erin: A taxi? Ms. Smith: You're close, Erin, but a taxi does not have flashing lights or takes kids to school. Anyone have another guess? (Camera pans to the whole class thinking, but then pans back quickly when Carmen has a guess) Ms. Smith (not seen): Carmen? Carmen: I know, it's a school bus! Ms. Smith: Yes, that's correct, Carmen, and because you got it right, I made some cookies for everyone. (she grabs a container) But before I open the container and give you each a cookie, can anyone guess what object I made on them out of icing? (Camera pans to the class thinking again and points at Maraya when she has an answer) Maraya: Is it...a school bus? Ms. Smith: Yes! Luckily, they have school buses on them, and there's one for everyone. Students: Hooray! (Ms. Smith gives Maraya a cookie first) Maraya: Thank you. Hey, can I have another one? Ms. Smith: Another one? Why? Maraya: So I can give one to Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Smith: Well, I was going to eat one myself, but okay, I'll give you an extra one since I'm trying to cut back sugar. (A moment of silence occurs when she wraps the cookie up with a napkin) Ms. Smith (not seen): Here you go. One school bus cookie for a school bus driver. Maraya: Thank you. (She walks away to sit down and eat her cookie) Novalee: Maraya, these school bus cookies are delicious. You should try it. Maraya: All right. (she takes a bite, chews it and swallows it) Hey, you're right. These are delicious. (She takes another bite of it and then the scene changes once again to where Maraya is walking to her bus to get on. The camera points at Ms. Carolyn when she is about to talk to her) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: So, has your riddle worked for Riddle Day today? Maraya: Sure did, and guess what? (she gets out her treat) I got a treat for you. Ms. Carolyn: Ooh, I wonder what it could be. (Camera points at Maraya while Ms. Carolyn is unwrapping her treat) Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Wow, it's a school bus, the vehicle that I drive. Thank you, Maraya. Maraya: Try it, Ms. Carolyn. I think you'll really like it. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay. (It points at her when she is about to eat the cookie) Ms. Carolyn: Mmm, it's delicious. Who made these? Maraya: Ms. Smith did, Ms. Carolyn. Do you like it? Ms. Carolyn: Do I like it? No, I love it! Thank you so much, Maraya, I really appreciate it. Maraya: No problem, and thank you for helping me think of that school bus riddle. Ms. Carolyn: My pleasure. Maraya: You are the best school bus driver I've ever had in my life. Ms. Carolyn: Aw, how sweet, and you are the best student I ever had, too, because you are the school bus driver's pet. Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) (Ms. Carolyn starts laughing along while the camera zooms out of the bus and comes to an end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Carmen *Ashley *Novalee *Nicki *Erin *Miranda (non-speaking) *Ms. Smith Trivia *This is the third and final appearance of the character Ms. Smith. *The character Miranda didn't speak at all in this episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)